<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>THAT BITCH [VID] by resurrecho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117158">THAT BITCH [VID]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/resurrecho/pseuds/resurrecho'>resurrecho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>resurrecho's vids [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Simple Favor (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Drowning, Embedded Video, F/F, F/M, Fake Character Death, Fanvids, Gen, Manipulative Relationship, Presumed Dead, Shooting, Sibling Incest, Truth Hurts - Lizzo, Video, Video Format: Streaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/resurrecho/pseuds/resurrecho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yeah I got boy problems that's the human in me // bling bling then I solve them that's the goddess in me</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emily Nelson/Sean Townsend, Emily Nelson/Stephanie Smothers, Stephanie Smothers/Sean Townsend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>resurrecho's vids [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>THAT BITCH [VID]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I made this vid in 6 hours, and honestly I'm pretty proud. 1080p &amp; headphones for best results.</p><p>CW: death, spoilers, (friendly) ass slap, shooting, abusive/manipulative relationship, canonical consensual sibling incest, assault-by-vehicle, prison</p><p>Made using DaVinci Resolve, song is Lizzo's 'Truth Hurts'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <iframe></iframe>
  </p>
  <p><a href="https://vimeo.com/451717466">100% THAT BITCH</a> from <a href="https://vimeo.com/user119968720">resurrecho</a> on <a href="https://vimeo.com">Vimeo</a>.</p>
  <p>
    <b>password: asimplefavor </b>
  </p>
  <p>
    <iframe></iframe><br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you thought! This was my first attempt at a 'basically just the plot of the movie' vid - it was so quick!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>